Fantasy
by dark.lotus.flower
Summary: One Direction fan fiction. Zayn Malik XOC


_**Fantasy**_

_**Nothing is permanent in this wicked world not even our troubles.-Charlie Chaplin**_

The door creaked open but he had not hear it for he was too caught up in bringing himself to peak that all he could think about was satisfying his urges. He pumped his hand up and down his harden member. The grasp broke his trans as his chocolate orbs met with emerald orbs.

Her long straight auburn hair fell to her shoulder framing her heart shaped face. Her pink lips looked so inviting. She had curves in the right places a plump behind from the angle in which he could see her figure and ample breast. She looked ravishing. Her tanned skin made her all the more alluring

"So-rry. I'm come back later to clean the room."

She stuttered shyly.

"No. Do your job pretend I'm not even here."

He watched her squirm as his hand slip up and down his shaft. He was her cleaned. When she had felt his presence pressed against her behind. Hard. Long manhood throbbing.

"S—S-ir What are you doing?"

"I need some help with my problem and I think you're just the maid to help me."

His voice husky and laced with lust as he spoke. The boys weren't in and it was his day off and Zayn Malik was horny. She didn't respond to him but she stood still against him. He would have to be patient and persuade her. The French maid outfit fit liked a glove and for some reason made Zayn even hornier. Kinky. He kissed the exposed flesh of her neck. Sucking and biting various spots until her heard her intake of breath. He found her weak spot and began his merciless act on the tender flesh.

Her sensitive nubs peaked against her uniform painfully.  
He guided her hands to the pant strings of his pyjama bottoms and slid her hands in to touch his flesh. He hissed on contacted but she followed his movement at a steady pace. He moaned and groaned as her delicate fingers scraped at his cock. She continued to let his hand director hers along his member. The fast pace suddenly became facer as he cum came squirting out all over her hand.

"Clean it up"

Was all he could manage to say. She turned around attentively, pulled his pants down and kneeled. Sucking and licking his shaft. She couldn't lie. He was making her wet. As she deep throat him and the gagging noises reverberated in the room she toyed with her sensitive area rubbing slow circles pressing her fingers to her heated core.

She didn't even realize that Zayn had removed himself from her mouth and have moved her hands. His brown orbs stared at her. He didn't bother to remove her uniform but he did unbutton the shirt to see her black and red lacey bra and hiked up the skirt to see matching boy shorts damped.

"Were you planning on seducing me?"

He spoke teasingly as he was very pleased with what she was wearing. She couldn't respond as he shifted the damp lace material to the side inserting two fingers in her hot core. All she could do is moan.

"You're so tight. God I just wanted to fuck you. Teasing me with sexy curvy. Voluptuous breast and tight ass."

He grunted. His hormones were in control and they were his driven force. He hear her yell out as her muscles contracted soaking his fingers. He sucked them clean.

"Yummy"

She was panting hard. He position himself between her legs and enter not waiting for her to caught her breath. He thrust in and out of her pounding in and out mercilessly. She clawed at his naked back as let out a moan accompany by his grunts moments later. He clasped on her. She squirm out from under him to hear the door knob turn.

"Hey Zayn….."

Louis didn't get to finish what he was saying as he saw the maid in Zayn's bed.

"What was that man?"

Louis was first to asked. Seeing as he worked in on him and ugh crap his didn't even ask her name. He didn't know things like this.

"Ugh guys just leave it. I was horny okay and….uh whatever."

" So it didn't mean anything? "

"No. I don't even know the girl's name "

"Smooth Zayn smooth. Maybe I should bang the maid too"

"Oh Shut up Harry"

"Touchy."

The door creaked open seizing their talking. The maid she was here to clean the room.

"Umm hello I'm here for you're sheets and anything dirty laundry."

Five pairs of eyes followed her as she came in and collected what was needed. She left as fast as she came.

"Damn I –"

"Don't finish that sentence Harry."

He stormed off. Ugh what was wrong with him. He isn't this grumpy and he doesn't snap at Harry.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy I know what would cheer you up Chocolate!"

Came Harry's voice from behind the door.

"Peace offering I swear man."

"Come in Harry. I don't know wh-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because there standing  
covered in chocolate was the maid.

She walked over to him and all he could do is touch and lick and suck. Harry slipped out of the room-

That sound what was it? The door? His eyelids opened to see the same maid he's been fantasying about staring at him. His cock in his hand wanking off as she enter to clean his room. He got up to go to the bathroom to finish when he heard her speak for the first time in all the weeks that they have been here.

"By all mean continue what you're doing I'm just here for the sheet."


End file.
